Zoey Harris
'''Zoey Harris '''was the female tribute from District 5 in the 412th Hunger Games. 412th Hunger Games The girl was a tribute in the 412th Hunger Games from District 12. She was reaped alongside with her district partner, Carl Hoges. She was expected to do well during the games, and was ranked 3rd for most likely in winning the games. She scored a 10 and had the odds of 5-1. During training, she also allied with the District 12 Female and Carl Hoges. Zoey managed to survive the bloodbath, escaping with a dagger and several backpacks. She regrouped with her allies, and hid out in a shack sitting ontop a cliff. On the fifth day, her allies left her while she slept, going to hunt tributes. When she awoke to the sound of cannons, Zoey realized her allies were gone. She panicked, searching the shack left and right for them, but she found nothing. Assuming the worst, she left the shack, searching for her allies. She eventually found them at a pond a mile from the shack. She was disgusted when she saw Carl's throat slashed, but knew who to blame when she saw the 12 Female's body floating in the waters of the pond. Her brother Yuri had done this. Zoey followed Yuri's trail for three straight days, and on the eighth day, Zoey met her brother near a river. Angry for her allies' deaths, she charged at Yuri with blazing fury. Death Zoey fought Yuri in close quarters combat with her dagger, managing to land a few small cuts on Yuri's body. However, he striked back, giving Zoey a long slash across the length of her leg. Ignoring the pain, Zoey rushed forward, her blows furious. Zoey seemed to be getting the upper hand, as Yuri began struggling to block and dodge her strikes. He attempted to push back and gain the offensive, but Zoey wouldn't budge, punching Yuri's sickle from his hands and throwing him to the ground. She got on top of him, stabbing Yuri twice before he grabbed her by the throat, sending both of them rolling into a river. Zoey thought quickly, grabbing a swim mask from her backpack, quickling putting it on as she went underwater to fight Yuri on a single breath. Thanks to her mask, Zoey was able to keep up with Yuri's superior underwater skills, able to land a few more slashes on Yuri. She was winning the fight, as she surfaced for air, breathing quickly before diving under again to finish Yuri off. Yuri quickly ripped the swim mask from her face, as dirty river water poured into Zoey's eyes. Her vision blurred, Zoey blindly swam for the surface, but Yuri dragged her down by the ankles. She attempted to fight him off, but eventually just burnt herself out of oxygen. Weakened, Zoey attempted to breathe, as water poured down into her lungs. She looked Yuri in the eye one last time, before she drowned, unable to beat Yuri and avenge her allies. Overall, she placed 4th out of 24, surviving for 8 days. Appearance Zoey was a petite girl, who stood at 5 foot 4 and a half inches. She weighed close to 126 pounds, with an athletically built body. She had medium length dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was a very attractive girl as well, and who's looks could make anyone like her. Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:Deaths by Drowning Category:Deceased